


White Harbor

by jonerysbitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, White Harbor, You know what I mean, flag ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonerysbitch/pseuds/jonerysbitch
Summary: A trip to the seat of House Manderly goes a little bit south.





	White Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr.

-And they are supposed to arrive in the Targaryen flagship, right on the third dock! The flagship is the largest on the fleet, you will tell it apart easily. Apparently, her name is Queen Rhaella, oh don’t look so sentimental, Marlon! And Wylla and Wynafryd, where are my two precious gems?-

The two girls rolled their eyes at their over-enthusiastic grandfather. Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse had this brilliant image of himself as a master politician and tactician, the northern Tywin Lannister, but his family knew that a dead Tywin could beat him at the game easily. Wyman crafted the idea to seal an engagement or even a wedding between the King in the North and one his granddaughters, about what neither of them was enthusiastic about as they already were happily in love, and the idea to find a northern match for Daenerys Targaryen. Four eligible young men were gathered, one of them was his nephew and the future Lord Glover, Arthor.

-Listen girls, granddad has paid good money for two lovely gowns which you two should wear for the welcome of the King and Queen and on the feast tonight. Arthor, you should also get cleaned up, they say she’s a beauty!-

-A beauty armed with fire-spitting beasts!-

-Lord Manderly, I don’t want to sound unreasonable, but men tend to call terrifying women beautiful to their faces, in hope they won’t kill them.-

-I don’t have the time to discuss a dragon’s vanity, maester!-

-Very well, my lord.-

On the deck of Queen Rhaella, Jon was holding his lady love in his arms. Wrapped up in the fogs of White Harbour, they were hidden away from prying eyes and something Jon Snow wasn’t ready to face yet, reality. The truth was, these weeks spent on this ship, with her, were the best time of his life and he’d give everything to stay like this, with Dany. He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, nuzzling it for a moment. She leaned against his shoulder, salvaging the moment.

-Tell me more about the Manderlys, what are they like?-

-They’re from the south actually, but came to the North three hundred years ago, thanks to your lovely ancestor, Aegon the Dragon. - He said, poking her stomach. She was ticklish and the sensation made her giggle.

-I know that, I know their symbol is a merman, they control most of the trade in the North, the current Lord is Wyman Manderly and that the follow the Faith of the Seven.-

-Good work! I see you caught up with your studies. I think you’ll like Lord Lard, he’s a bit of an eccentric, but everyone grows used to him pretty soon.-

-Lord Lard?-

-You’ll see.-

She connected their lips, he licked the bottom of her lips and slid his tongue in. Dany hummed in pleasure and grabbed his face and he snaked his arms around her waist. They were unaware of the Hound and Baratheon bastard watching them.

-Won’t they choke like that?-

-Fucking disgusting.-

-I was just jesting, I’m actually quite jealous.-

-I wasn’t.-

-You are too, every man knows a woman’s hands are more worth than seven kingdoms. - Gendry walked away and bumped into Tyrion Lannister and Corlys Velaryon, the ship’s captain. House Velaryon immediately swore fealty to the Dragon Queen upon her arrival at Dragonstone, so he was the current captain as he was incredibly experienced. Head of the house, Master of Ships until Yara Greyjoy returns, he was a formidable fellow with Valyrian looks and the height of a tree. He nodded at them and left to get dressed.

-Good morning, lovebirds! – The Little Lion greeted the pair.

-Hello, my Lord Hand. - Smiled the Queen back.

-It’s nice to see two young people in love and everything, but I suggest you two detach from each other’s hips because we are arriving, according to our captain, in less than an hour. I’d suggest you paint on majesty and grace and walk shoulder in shoulder, like equals. And no mention of knee-bending until I say so. You two need to be put in check!-

They nodded, understand the situation. Jon came back first, dressed in his cloak but he wore a new coat underneath and new armour. Daenerys followed soon, dressed in white fur, a silver chain across her chest. Corlys nodded at the crew and they anchored. Jon escorted Dany to the other side and Dany spotted the Manderly flag and the family themselves. With Jon’s help, she descended the stairs and was welcomed by a large group. She suddenly understood the Lord Lard moniker. Biting her lip, she followed Jon and the man got of the poor horse and bowed.

-My King, Your Grace. Never have I ever expected to see a Targaryen in White Harbour again, yet here you are!-

Jon looked over at Dany, who just nodded.

-It’s an honour to meet you, my lord.-

Wylla and Wynafryd were standing with Arthor, who was equally shocked by the sight of the Dragon Queen. Clad in all white, she looked like she belonged there, like she was one of their own. The King offered her his arm and escorted her to a horse, helping her up. On a white mare, she looked like the princesses of the North from the old tales. The King mounted a black stallion and they rode together, each of them on the sides of Lord Manderly.

-She’s…-

-Beautiful. - Finished Arthor, eyes wide open. Like it was planned, the roar of the mighty Targaryen beasts filled the air and they followed their mother to the keep. The New Keep was a large, white building, with two wings and a ginormous courtyard. The monarchs were escorted to their rooms, but Jon had better plans. He made an arrangement with Davos, as the Onion Knight was supposed to share with Tyrion Lannister, that one of them takes Jon’s chambers and he’d just quietly smuggle his things to Daenerys’ room. The older man agreed reluctantly, but he had no heart to separate them at times like these.

Dany was happy with her roommate, he wasn’t taking up much space and warmed her, how could it be any better?

-Is grey appropriate to be worn on a feast in the North?-

-Do I look like I know that?-

She laughed.

-Perhaps I should just wear nothing.-

Jon cocked his head, laughing.

-Perhaps.-

She wore a simple grey coat with a white cape and Jon took of his heavy cloak. Jon was seated between the two granddaughters of Wyman Manderly, while Dany was seated between her Hand and Missandei. Jorah was next to Missandei and everyone was gawking at him, as if they’ve seen a ghost.

-And now, a toast for the King!-

-THE KING IN THE NORTH!-

-THE KING IN THE NORTH!-

Dany came to the conclusion that the Southerners had pomp, but Northerners were plainly simply loud.

-And now, my King, as every good host, I must offer you some entertainment, am I right?-

The lords shouted again.

-How about a little dance?-

Tyrion grabbed his head. If anyone would see the King in the North touch the Queen of the Andals, they’d immediately now what’s going on. So the lords and ladies came out, pushing the King on the middle, pulling him everywhere, but no one came near Daenerys. Tyrion exhaled until Varys pulled his sleeve to tell him something in private. When he came back, he was greeted by a wildfire. The young lovers we’re dancing, but thankfully around each other. No touching yet, the music was too fast for it. But their eyes, oh their eyes. They were looking at each other as if they were the only people in the room, and then their hands touched, barely. Tyrion yelped, but then they disappeared. Wyman was pushing the poor girls around, not carrying about their voices and shouts at him.

Jon kicked the door of the chamber open, kissing and pulling Dany’s clothes off. His armour was on the ground, and he was left in his leathers. He pulled away for a moment, soaking in the moment.

-Wait, I need to get Longclaw, it’s still in Davos’ chambers.-

-Now?-

-Yes, I’ll forget it else.-

-Fine. - She signed and he left. She started undoing the fastenings of her coat herself, so that she was only left in a soft dove grey chemise that reached mid-thigh. She undid her braids and what happened next was a blur.

A man twice her size, clad all in black, armed with a dagger, charged at her. She screamed and his hand flew toward her, stopping mid-air. Crimson liquid pour out his mouth, nose and chest and he fell on the ground, and behind him was Jon Snow with his sword. He put it on the table and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

-Love, are you alright?-

-No, I am not. Is that alright?-

He nodded, grabbing the furs of the bed and wrapping her up, placing the frightened woman in his lap, kissing the crown of her head.

-Dany?-

-Yes?-

-I’m staying here tonight. Nothing can make me leave.-

Lord Manderly, followed by his son and nephew, ran into the cellar and screamed at the bloody corpse. It was cleaned and moved, and he apologised to his guests.

-I suppose you’d want a different room, Queen Daenerys?-

-No, not really. I’d stay here rather, than move everyone. But thank you for the concern.-

He bowed in Jon’s direction and left, closing the door behind him.

-And what now? - Asked Arthor.

-It’s too late for anything, my boy. Our King is besotted with her.-

-What?-

-He’s holding her in that room and she’s half naked.-

-Gods… How can anyone deem that appropriate?-

-For a woman and a man to lie together out of wedlock?-

-Yes!-

-I don’t know, but for a King and Queen to lie together, I would not dare to interfere.-

Jon stirred the fire and walked over to Dany, who was still abed. Stroking her face gently, he kissed her nose. She smiled in return.

-Do you want to sleep? Maybe take a bath?-

-No.-

-And what do you want to do?-

-To enjoy our night together, Jon.-

He hovered above her, laying butterfly kisses all over her face.

-Aye, but how shall we enjoy it?-

-One to bed, one to dread, and one to love…- She whispered, leaving him stunned.

-What was that?-

-A prophecy.-

-What did I tell you about those?-

-That you don’t believe in them.-

-Aye, my Queen. I believe in you and that I love you. - He said, leaving soft kisses down her neck.

-And prophecies, my love, are just wind and words. Nothing else. – He continued, as he was taking off his shirt.

-It said I will have three mounts, one to bed, one to dread and one to love. I never understood what it meant. Perhaps never will. It may have spoken about my first husband, a man I was supposed to marry and perhaps, - She trailed his scars with her hands – you.-

-I still don’t care for prophecies. I’m a simple man that loves an extraordinary woman.-

They bedded each other many times, but this time, it stirred something in them. A sense of belonging, of fate and destiny. Garments were discarded, kisses exchanged, bodies connected.

She did not understand Jon Snow’s habit to hold her face when they slept together. Man previously roamed her body, groping, grabbing, and catching as much as they could. Underneath him, she felt safe. One leg wrapped around his hips, they moved in sync as they did many nights before. They fall asleep, limbs entangled, together.


End file.
